(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic candleholder, and more particularly to one which operates on changed weight of a cup and a photosensitive switch to close or open an electronic circuit and allows rainbow lights to transmit downward through the candleholder in creating more harmonious visual effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Combination of electronic candle and candleholder of the prior art generally has built in the base of the candleholder a light emitting or sound giving electronic installation to create visual or audio effects; and a slide switch is disposed at a preset location on the base of the candleholder to control the on/off of the light emitting or sound giving function of the circuit device. Therefore, when the electronic candleholder functions as a decoration item on the dining table, it totally relies upon manual control and it fails to achieve automatic switching on or off of the visual or audio functions.
Furthermore, since the electronic installation is built in the base of the candleholder of the prior art, the top and the bottom of the candleholder emit the light at the same time once the candle is lighted; as a result, the projection from the light source appears to be in discord and compromises the vision and sense of aesthetics.